You Can't Do that on the Senshis
by dumas
Summary: The Sailors Scouts/Senshis do a cameo appearance at the tv show "You Can't Do that on Television"


# You Can't Do That On The Senshis

Hi here some previous posts of You Can't Do that on the Senshi than I put in one post one day at alt.fan.sailor-moon, based on "You Can't do that on Television" [http://www.ycdtotv.com/][1] enjoy and sorry for using the Dic names and grammar faults English isn't my first language -_-; you can find the original posts at http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Pagoda/9914/ycdtots.htm

a intro à la classic YCDTOTV :"Censored and politically correct Sailor Moon version will not be seen at this time in its place we will show this uncensored,unpolitically correct and uncutted show"

Christine McGlade aka Moose,Lisa Ruddy, Ross,Brodie Osomie,Alasdair Gillis and Kevin Kubusheskie are on the stage

Ross: Today, we have some special guests,

Moose: Who are the guests?

Ross: The Sailors Scouts!

Kevin,Alasdair,Brodie: The Sailors Scouts?!?! Oh right! Ya-HOO!

(the Sailors Scouts....err I mean Senshi arrived in civilian form with theirs regular fukus)

Alasdair: Mina, what do you do tonight?

Mina: I don't.....(interrupted by Moose)

Moose (whacks Alasdair on the head) Alasdair be polite please!

Lisa: Yeah! And what they had so special than we don't have?

Alasdair: I don't know (green slime falls on Alasdair)AHH!!!!

Mina (doing a tear drop,laughting) Hahaha!

Rei: Can I ask a question?

Kevin: Sure, Raye

Rei: Please call me REI! Why do you calls us Sailors Scouts, in Japan we're called Sailor Senshi?

Kevin: I don't want to anwser if I anwser those 3 words we're slimed!

Rei: You mean I don't know! (slime falls on Rei)AHHH!!

Serena:(Laughting) Hahaahaha! You,re not so cleaver Raye!

Rei: WHAT? (Raye and Serena began to arguing as usual, meanwhile Lisa complained)

Lisa (bleeping) They have all the attention!

Ross: Moose Lisa,here a guess for you!

(Darien aka Tuxedo Mask arrive on the stage and both Lisa and Moose fall ans lose conciousness)

Darien: Wow! I didn't know than I'm more popular than David Hasselholf!

(YCDTOTV intro theme plays)

(Lita is on the set with Serena, Kevin Kubusheskie and Alasdair Gillis)

Lita (wathing with loving eyes both Kevin and Alasdair): Ohh!!! There so cute, they reminds me....(interrupted by Serena)

Serena: We know we know, your old boyfriend!

Kevin: Lita, can we ask you a question?

Lita: Sure

Alasdair: You said than we reminds you your old boyfriend but it's impossible, Kevin and I are very differents style, size, etc,... So how you said than we both remember your old boyfriend at the same time?

Lita: I have no idea

Serena(hugging Lita and jumping): Wo-hoo! Lita you're so smart and so cleaver! You avoided to said these words "I don't know" and...(realizing doing a sweatdrop, stopped jumping and hugging Lita) Oh no! Don't tell me than I said those 3 little words.

Lita: Er....Yes!

Serena(crying face) Oh no!... (green slime falls on her) AHHHHHH!!!!!

Darien (arriving on the stage) Serena, you should be more carreful, look at this mess, try to don't say I don't know and....(interrupted by green slime falling on him) Ahh!! My clothes, who going to pay to clean our clothes?

Lita: Soap and water aren't enough? (water falls on her) ahhh!!! Why we can't said these words without something are dumped on us?

Alasdair: I don't know(slime falls on Alasdair) ahh!!!

Kevin: I guess Ross will cut our pays checks to pay the clean, thanks goodness than they didn't dumped some purridge on us (purridge falls on Kevin) Ahhh!!!! (bleeping) that's(bleeps) (the others laughted)

(Camera switchs to Nasty's dongeon, Adam Reid is chained to the wall)

Nasty: Oh Adam! You will receive a visitor!

Adam: Great! Who is it! Bart? Capitano? Blip? Zilch?

Nasty: No, none of these people, it's a little girl!

Adam: Who is she?

Nasty: Here she came

(Reenie aka the Pink Spore arrived singing)

Rini(singing): When I'm young and happyness, when I'm with Tuxedo Mask....

Adam: Not her! It's must a mistake!

Nasty: No it's not a mistake.

Adam: Hey, that's a torture!

Nasty: I know, I know! (started laughing and protect his ears by putting his  
hands, Rini still sing)

....

(Barth's burger)

Barth (yelling at Artemis): Come back here you (bleep)(bleep) cat! 

Artemis: You can't catch me you (bleep)(bleep)(bleeep) !!

Mina (sit on a table talking to Zilch): I wonder why Artemis like the food of this restaurant?

Zilch: What do you think in the burgers?

Bart: D'uh! I hear that! (hits Zilch with a frying pan)

....

(Sailor Moon and the Sailors Scouts aka Inners Senshi,linded at Capitano's firing squad)

Capitano: Ready!....Aim!.... ( after a couple of seconds Capitano stops suddenly) wait!! (talks to SM) Aren't your suppose to say "Wait a minute! Stop the Execution!"?

SM: No!

Capitano: But why?! Every kid who set up here said that!

SM: Me and my friends we've been killed lots of times by Beryl,Galaxia, we have the habit, so a firing squad is nothing compare to them!

Capitano (yelling): What?!?! Did you hear that amigos?! (Amigos anwsered "si") So, You telling me than your ennemies are more scarier than my firing squad (Capitano goes in front of the Sailors)??

All the Sailors: Yes!!

Capitano: That's a insult!! You don't know what it is when a firing squad, shoot you when I said "Fire"! (Amigos fire on Capitano)

Venus: Sometimes it's so easy, We're shame to our selves!

Capitano: There ones sneaky kids!!

Christine McGlade(aka Moose) talks on the stage with Haruka and Michiru

Moose: Haruka, you have a special relationship with Michiru, tells me for the viewers, how do you meet her for the first time?

Haruka: Well, I...(Haruka didn't finished what's she said because Ross arrived and puts his hands on Haruka's mouth)

Ross: Moose, are you nuts?

Moose: For what Ross?

Ross:(Remove her hand from Haruka's month) There some PTA executives who don't like H&M relationship

Moose: What's wrong with the PTA Ross? There suppose to be more open-minded,why they refuse the way they are?

Ross: I have no idea

Haruka: Ross, you suppose to say "I don't know" and there....(Haruka didn't finished than green slime falls and slimed her) Ahhh!!!!

Moose: I have an other question. But why with Michiru? How about Lita... I mean Makoto?

Haruka: If you trying to wants me saying "I don't know" that won't work this time and.....(Haruka gets slime again)...(Bleeep) Not again!!!(Bleep!Bleep!Bleep!)

Moose: Oh boy, it seems than you need soap and water (realizing than she said water) Oh no... (Water falls on Moose) AHH!!!!

Haruka: You desserved it!

(Michiru arrived on the stage)

Michiru: Oh Haruka! Look at the mess, you should take a bath with lots of soaps and....

Haruka: Don't say H20!

Michiru: You means water! (Water falls on Michiru) AHH!!!! Why water falls on us when we said water(Water falls again on Michiru) Grrr!!!!

Haruka: I have no idea

Moose: You suppose to say "I don't kn...(realizing too little too late trying to said "no") NO"!!!! (Moose is slimed)

Haruka and Michiru:(laughing)

Moose(to the camera): Wonder how's the writers have so much imagination

(Serena,Luna and Darien arrived at Blip's Arcade)

Serena: Oh Darien look! It's the New Sailor Super V game.

Blip: Hold it! You have to pay for 3 persons

Serena: Don't worry the Spore isn't with us

Blip: It's not the spore, it's your cat. 

Serena: What? Since when the cats have to pay to enter in the arcades?

Blip: Since I saw on a tape recorded by my surveillance camera last night,I saw Luna playing without paying and winning 101 free games!!!! Someone have to pay the bill

Serena: Luna....

Luna: Don't look at me like this Serena, I...*(Serena squizzed Luna)ow!

Barth's Burgers

Rini enters

Rini: Hi guys

Christine(aka Moose): Rini where do you find your pink ketchup? 

Rini: Pink ketchup?

Lisa: You know, the ketchup your used for tinting your hair

Rini: Hey it's not funny, anyways, did someone saw Helios?

Eugene: Helios? Wasn't that kind of Pegasus than she liked than

I don't know why?

Rini: Do you saw it, where is he?

Kevin: Who do you think in the burgers?

Barth (arrived suddlenly) D'euh! I hear that!! (Horses screams in the kitchen),

Helios:Rini!!!!

Zilch(yelling): Mr.Barth!! The horse triying to escape, help!

Barth (with a carabine) Hold on Zilch, (Barth arrive in the kitchen) Now, stay calm or esle...

Lisa: Rini you didn't do something, I thought than you like Helios

Rini: I liked but now I like a better man (hugs much Kevin) Oh Kevin! What do you do tonight? 

Kevin: Calling for help! Help!!!!! Lisa! Moose!!! Help!!!

Christine McGlade(Moose) with Ami & Michiru,

Moose: Tell me Ami for the viewers,what's the name "Ami Mizuno"means?

Ami:My name means "Beauty of water"  
(water falls from no where on Ami)

Michiru: Why we said water...(Michiru can't finish what she said because water falls also on her)...this stuff falls on us?

Moose: I don't know (green slime falls on Moose)

Michiru: Why you're the star of this tv show if you received that kind of stuff?

Ross,the technician manager came on the stage

Ross: Here Moose,your pay check for this week.

Ami: Now we know why.

Rei arrived in the meantime

Rei: I think I should made some fire and...(Mars haven't the time to finish what she said because water came from no where.)

Rei: Hey I didn't said "water"

Ami: I think than I know why...

Michiru:...yes, this is the introduction to the opposite sketches

Opposite sketches begins

(Capitano linded up at the firing squad, Chibi-Moon is in charge of the execution)

Chibi-Moon :Ready!...Aim!!!...Fi....

Capitano: Wait a minute! Stop the execution!

Chibi-Moon: Why?

Capitano: What about my last requests?

Chibi-Moon: Last Requests?! Do you hear that amigos? (amigos laughts) ok! what's your last request?

Capitano: Well you see, you're not located so well, why don't you go in front of me?

Chibi-Moon: Well...ok! (She go in front of Capitano) Amigos! Are you

ready?(Amigos said si("yes" in Spanish)) Ready! Aim! Fire!!

The firing squad shoots Chibi-Moon

Chibi-Moon: That's one sneaky Capitano

...

(Mrs.Haruna aka Mrs H is on detention room with the principal)

Principal: So Mrs.Haruna for your punishment for giving too much homework to your students is....(interrupted by Mrs.H)

Mrs H: Yeah! Yeah! I know copy pages 1 from 1346 from this dictionnairy!

Principal: You forgot! This is a opposite sketch!

Mrs H: So?

Principal: Since you're a teacher and not a student your punishment is...(the principal open a box who contains a old tv set, a old Atari and an old Intellivision game system with a lots of games) 50 games of Pac-Man, 25 games of Space Invaders, 15 games of B-17 Bomer and 10 games of hockey

Mrs H: But....

Principal (interrupts Mrs.H): Do it!!

(Mrs.H do a big sweatdrop and a desesparate face)

(Barth's Burger)

Kevin Kubusheskie,Adam Reid,Alasdair Gillis,Brodie Osome are

sits and wait for food prepared by Lita and the cats. (sorry for using Lita instead of Makoto)

Kevin: Hey I wonder what's Lita cooking up today?

Brodie: Yeah,me too. Do you have any idea Zilch?

Adam: Euh,Brodie, Zilch isn't on this script today.

Alasdair: Why not?

Adam: I dunno

Lita: Ta-da!! Here my recipe.

Kevin: It's look good, hey where Barth?

Artemis: What do you think in the burgers? 

Brodie: I need to go to the bathroom, 

Adam: Yeah, me too. 

Kevin: Now I know why Zilch is not here (All the guys leave and go to the bathroom)

(Opposite sketches ended)

the closing a la YCDTOTV: "YCDTOTV is a non-Dic and PTA corrupted production"

annoncer: "PTA corrupted just like the producer's wife, hahahahah it's so funny, (someone tells him than his micro is still on) what? The producer have some auctions on Dic?And the producer's wife is member of the PTA?....Ohoh!

(Blip's Arcade)

Luna(playing on a video game): Ahhhh!!!!

Artemis: What's wrong Luna?

Luna: I made it!!!! I have 1000 free games!!!

Blip(who come and hear this) What? 1000 free games????

(Blip give a kick on the video game and Luna loss her data)

that's too much, come on!! Pay!!

Luna: I don't have money Serena, could you give me some dollars please??

Serena: Luna I think than you're too addicted to video games.

Luna (who panic and Artemis did a big sweatdrop) It's not true!!!! Now you  
have to give me some dollars or else....

Serena: Or else what?

Luna: I remove your powers.

Serena(crying)Noooooooo!!!! Wha!!!!!!!!!!!!

Artemis(still sweadropped) Oh my.....

THE END

thanks for reading 

Stéphane Dumas [stephdumas@videotron.ca][2]

   [1]: http://www.ycdtotv.com/
   [2]: mailto:stephdumas@videotron.ca



End file.
